Broken Bride
by Desenchanter
Summary: Sometimes time travel can only make crazed dreams worse. One-shot. AU. Inspired by the song Broken Bride by Ludo.


**A/N:** This **greatly** inspired by the song _Broken Bride_ by Ludo, _italic sentences_ are lyrics from them. This is kind of just a ramble/dribble I debated greatly whether to post or not. Just use your imagination and hopefully you'll enjoy. It could really be any character or couple but I just thought of InuxKag while I was writing it.

* * *

**{/} **_**B**roken** B**ride_** {\}**

_Fifteen years I raged against the constant C, the speed of light_. Fifteen years of trials and tribulations since she had vanished from the world. She took with her far more than she could have imagined—more than her life. Mine too. The diagrams of how to make what haunted my dreams reality mocked me wherever I went. _Frozen sheets, in bed_…

Late nights, early mornings, fleeting sleep, all to win back what was long lost. Did sleep even exist anymore? Did I ever bother? An empty bed was all there was to greet me. Frigid air, snow covered stone, perfect scroll of numbers and names written on the marble that I frequented. _I'd climb inside, hold your bones and slowly die. The cooling space inside your chest, my broken bride, you never breathed again. _Never did I actually… probably... certainly I'd never?

Broken bits of memories boggled my mind too much to decipher between reality and fantasy.

[…]

Diagramed dreams become authentic. It lived, my machine, my vision to retrieve what vanished. Time is tricky. I took control, I programmed it, I left my world. _Circuits fail, the cosmic strings like rubber bands, I lose control. They snap, I fall through mists to mud against my face, the taste of blood. _

Foreign feelings covered me. I rolled out of the pit to grope my fragmented face. My machine not far from me, broken and battered—like she had been. A crow cried out—no, not that, something bigger, something older, something similar to claws upon a chalk board. Shadows cascaded over me, monsters in the sky. _The world is strange, the sinking earth and giant trees. Through heavy air a demon shrieks, what have I done, what hell is waiting for me?_

[…]

_I crashed before the birth of Christ. Pterodactyls swarming._ This was not what I worked for so faithfully. Where did it all go wrong? I just meant to get back before hell broke lose. It was planned out perfectly; all wrongs would have been written. We would have mingled again that morning, I would have kept you in bed. You would have missed work. You would have missed the train derailing. You would have missed breaking into three, splattered, bits.

To hold you close one more time, _oh_, to feel your breath against my skin…

_Like motor oil down my throat, I couldn't speak, I dropped the phone_. All was lost, I gave up my job, I rushed from work to _the burning flares, the steam, your hair, bits of glass, they sparked everywhere_ it was a beautiful symphony of sins. It would be a closed casket ceremony to replace the white flowered one you had planned for just the next day.

You were broken into too many parts to put back together again.

Kill me now.

[…]

Time ticked on for me in this land of danger and turmoil, no more pieces to replace what had been broken in my machine. The chill of each day continued to wreck what little normality I could find—normality… never existed once you were gone. It made no difference if I was in the home we shared or the cave I hide in. Haunted dreams of_ petals pressed in sheets making love to moonlight in our sleep_ kept me going even with _that massive, screaming thing with wings of reaper's cloth, it's standing just outside_.

I had to get to my machine; _I had to bring you back to life_. I had no other purpose. I had no other thought, no other reason to keep my bleeding heart beating.

_I carve your sweet name into the cave, I'm sure to die. _The air thickens; the freeze stops the pound in my battered chambers._ All my strife has been in vain; the glaciers come and wash my words away._

[…]

Trembles shock me, my name echoed closer and closer until the darkness ceased and I was brought back to life.

"Honey," the wonderful hush of my bride-to-be was whispered into my ear. "Are you alright? You were fidgeting a lot… did you have a bad dream or something?"

As I rolled over to see her glowing face all worries faded… "I don't remember."

"Well, I have to go to work just for a bit," she kissed me on my forehead—her fragrance flooded me.

"We get married tomorrow."

"We will," her lull of a voice danced around my head before she pressed her luscious, soft, sweet, lips to mine. "I'll be off by lunch."

"Wait," I gripped her wrist and pulled her back. Her body collided with mine. "No."

"Yes, I have to go," she countered, allowing our lips to mingle longer this encounter.

Yet, faded thoughts still told me not to let her go, to twist my legs with hers, to keep her there. Safe in my embrace. Damp regions, sweaty skin sliding against the others. Rough, rigid, rumps in their tangled sheets. Gasping gushes of fiery air. Need based, throbbing bulge buried in sweet slips to unite them into one—to keep her from three.

Moan mingled movements. Brilliant sensations made that dismal, detached, dream truly fiction.

[…]

"Oh my god," she awed as her finger tapped upon the button to make the volume increase, her other hand covering her bare body with the sweet soaked sheets, "look... if I had… my train..."

Somehow to hear of the derailed, mangled, train didn't catch me off guard. Somehow to hear of the causalities that were split into pieces didn't shock me. It was wrong, probably, certainly, most likely, but a smile laced my lips all the same.


End file.
